A Wrong Wrinkle In Time
by fiercegrace11
Summary: Elizabeth is a modern woman in college when one wish and a robbery attack change her life forever.
1. Chapter 1

**PROLOGUE **

"I just don't get it Charlotte. Why can't guys be more like the guys from books? Is it really that difficult to be considerate and sweet to a woman?" I ask my best friend who also happens to be my English teacher in the university.

"Well I will never know how men think since I'm not a guy" she answers as she grabs a bag of chips from the convenience store that is around the school that I attend and she teaches.

Ever since I can remember none of the guys I have met have been even 1/8 as incredible as the guys I read in books.

And that to a 20 year old woman is really really disappointing.

I exhale thinking of all the jerks I have met in my entire life "I swear charlotte it seems as if all men go to a special school while we woman slept so they could be taught the art of being douche bags"

"You're exaggerating Lizzy, not all men are jerks"

"Oh yeah name one guy who is nice" I tell her stopping her from walking to the cash register

She pauses and looks at her hands thoughtfully "Bill Clinton!" she exclaims.

I roll my eyes "he cheated on his wife numerous times"

She taps her chin with her finger as she's deep in thought, her brown hair falling into her face as she thinks of an answer to my question. "Brad Pitt" she answers proudly.

"Cheated on Jennifer Aniston with Angelina Jolie"

"Tom cruise?"

"Really Char? Tom Cruise? I'm not even going to start on him"

"Your just prejudice Elizabeth Bennet, you're always finding faults in everyone" she says as she hands her chips and soda to the Clerk to pay for them.

"Why is it so bad of my part that I'm trying to find a decent guy? A guy who won't cheat on me or be a liar or just plain mean"

"Because my dear friend what your trying to find doesn't exist" she tells me with pity in her voice.

I look down at the book I'm carrying in my hands. "Darcy has all those qualities….he's perfect" I mumble under my breath

"Oh Lizzy" she says lifting my chin up so I can look into her dull green eyes "Mr. Darcy is a fictional character, no guy like him exists"

I exhale knowing fully well what she's telling me is the truth. After many years of reading books I have given people an impossible high standard that they have to live up to.

No guys with the qualities I try to find in men exist.

Just in books.

In a beautiful fictional world.

I open my Pride and Prejudice book and I read out loud the first sentence "It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, is want of a wife" I look up at Charlotte who is looking at me attentively. "Why couldn't Jane Austen write my life?" I ask Charlotte.

"Because you already have your mother writing your life for you" she responds with pity in her voice again.

"Ugh please don't bring up my mother in this conversation I'm having a good day today so please don't spoil it"

"Well you'll have to learn to live with your mother as you're other four sisters have done" she responds as she pays for the junk food she just bought "do you have a 35 cents Lizzy?" she asks when she notices she still owes 35 cents.

"Yeah hold on a second" I respond as I place my book in the counter and dig around for some change in my purse "here" I say giving her the change she needed.

"Thanks"

She pays for her food and we're able to finally leave the convenience store.

"I just wish I could live in an 18th century novel. Where the biggest concern for the woman population was settling down and finding a husband. Not final exams or If there little sister is being a big whore again or worrying about their older sister who is too much of a saint for her own good. Not that I'm saying I agree with the idea of woman depending on men. But I just love the idea of gentlemen with manners and social graces" I bow in front of Charlotte demonstrating to her what I'm talking about "Now all men can think about is sex and how many woman they can sleep with" I exhale "Abigail's life just seems so easy compared to mine" I say looking down with longing to my pride and prejudice book….

Wait it's not there.

"Yeah and especially since Abigail has Darcy" Charlotte says dreamingly.

I start to panic at the thought of my book being lost. It's my Dads old copy passed down from his great grandmother to him. I can't lose that book.

I look inside my purse and it's not there.

Then I remember I left it back in the counter of the convenience store.

"Charlotte wait here I left my book back in the store" I tell her as I run back to the store.

Once I enter the store I see it still perched up in the counter. A gasp of relief comes out of me at the sight of my beloved book.

It looks like the store hasn't had any clients since we left since it's completely empty. I was so afraid that someone might steal my book.

I run towards it and quickly grab it hugging it to my chest.

I'm about to run towards the door when I hear a voice behind me telling me "don't move"

My heart stops with the sound of the voice.

"Turn around slowly" the voice says.

I do as I'm told and turn around as slowly as I possibly can. When I'm turned around completely I open my eyes and see a guy in front of me with a gun pointed to my head. He looks like he's on his late 40's. Another guy is at the cash register with a gun pointed at the head of the clerk.

I'm in the middle of an armed robbery.

This is not good.

Not good at all.

"Get on your knees" the man says.

Not wanting to get myself shot I obediently do as I'm told.

"Are you almost done?" the man in front of me asks the guy at the cash register

"No I'm not done yet, come help me if you're in so much of a hurry" the guy at the cash register responds harshly.

I close my eyes as the man leaves from my side and goes to help his friend.

I don't want to die. I really don't. I was just joking with charlotte; I really do love my world. I love sweet Jane and my dear father. I also love nerdy Mary and even Kitty and Lydia.

God I even love my mother.

I am not ready to die.

And with that thought I quickly look at the criminals who are too distracted at the cash register and open my purse and grab my cellphone discreetly as I dial 911.

Please work, please work, please work.

Oh god I pray to you that this does work.

"What are you doing pretty lady" a voice says behind me. I turn around quickly and see another middle aged man with a gun.

Apparently the two idiots had another idiot friend.

"I-I-I" I stutter

"You what beautiful?" he purrs into my ear as one of his fingers slides across my arm. The touch snaps me back to attention, I quickly knee him in his balls and he grunts as he falls down into the floor giving me enough time to escape.

I must have timed things wrong I must have been too naïve too stupid.

Now thinking about it I could have done things a lot of things differently to escape what was going to happen next.

To escape the hell I was going to live in.

But my fate was already written.

I had written my fate with that action.

But the truth was that I had written my fate the second I wished for that stupid wish while talking to charlotte.

For that day of the convenience store was the beginning of the end.

For that day was the day I got shot in the chest.

* * *

**A/N: I know I know I'm starting another story when I'm not even finished with the last one.**

**I was actually going to start writing the next chapter for my story One Cold Summer, but like I had mention before I have serious procrastination issues.**

**I should seriously see a doctor about that.**

**But anyways this story was going through my mind and I just had to write it down.**

**I know it doesn't make a lot of sense right now, but I purposely left it like that since this is the prologue.**

**But please tell me what you guys think and if I should keep writing this story. Since I don't know if it's any good.**

**So please let me know.**


	2. Chapter 2

I'm dead, I must be dead. Is this what death feels like?

Wow Elizabeth Bennet your life only lasted 20 years, kind of pathetic. Well, mother did say that one day I would get into so much trouble that I would regret everything I ever told her. Well mother I'm as deep of problems as you can get and I'm still not regretting calling you an overdramatic drama queen. But if only I could tell you that I don't regret one word I told you but right now I'm a little indisposed since I'm…. well….dead. It's still hard grasping the idea that I'm dead. Am I dead? I must be. No one can survive a bullet to the chest. If I'm dead then how can I be possibly speaking to myself?

Oh lord and all the angels in heaven, what if this is how it's going to be for the rest of my life just me and my thoughts? Years and years and years of just….me. Infinity passing and only myself as a companion.

I'm starting to feel a little claustrophobic here. And if I could breathe right now I swear I would be hyperventilating. Which is strange since I NEVER and I mean NEVER hyperventilate. Well Elizabeth there's always a first time. Too bad my first time was after my death.

Well, now I personally know what happens after death.

Absolutely nothing.

Right now years could have gone by and I wouldn't know. OH MY GOD! what if thousands of years have passed since my death? Then that would mean all my sisters got married had kids then grandkids and died. Everyone I know is dead!

Or maybe seconds have passed which would be horrible since that would mean my infinity being stuck here would pass terribly slow. What have I done to deserve this? I mean I can think of several reasons but none that stand out.

Reason number 1: the people in charge of judging the innocent vs the guilty have found out that I use to sign my own report cards when I was in elementary school.

Reason number 2: They found out that I was the one responsible for filling up my mother's bathtub with Chocolate Pudding every Saturday for a whole year.

Reason number 3: I lied I'm not a size 4 I'm a size 6.

Those are the only bad things that I can think of that I have done. Wow Lizzy you have lived a very boring life.

Please God I'll do anything! I'll be a better person just let me get out of this hell hole! I promise I'll buy Girl Scout cookies every time I see one of them outside a store! I promise! I'll even buy the Thin Mints!

Wake up Lizzy wake up! You just have to wake up from this nightmare. Just keep telling yourself and it will happen!

Wake up.

Wake up.

Wake up.

"Wake up" a soft voice says shaking me a little bit

"Jesus is that you?" I respond my voice coming out hoarsely. I slowly open my eyes, thankful that I've been giving a second chance. And immediately my eyes are attacked by light and a face that is being blocked by the light attacking my eyes.

The voice giggles. "Oh dear Lizzy, I'm frighten the bump in your head must be still bothering you. Pray tell, are you still with a headache?"

My eyes finally focus on the face that I use to think was Jesus. Instead I'm face to face with my sweet sister.

"Oh Jane" I cry out, lifting myself from my bed and attacking my sister with a big embrace "I had the most horrible nightmare, I dreamt that I was in the store with Charlotte getting some chips not the Lay's kind because you just know how Charlotte prefers her Cheetos. And I forgot my book, you know the Pride and Prejudice book dad gave me and told me not to lose? Well I took it to school so I could show it to the rest of the class because we were doing a project on classical books. And you know how I'm obsessed with Jane Austen so I had to take it. So I accidently forgot the book at the store so I went back to get it but I didn't know I was going to walk into an Arnold Schwarzenegger movie. So Bam I get shot right in the chest. And it hurt so bad Jane that I thought I was Nagasaki and they had just attacked me with an atomic bomb. Oh Jane it felt so real that I'm still thinking maybe I was high as a kite."

Jane pulls back from me as I finish telling my story with a very confused look on her face. Like if I had just spoken to her in a very different language she did not understand.

"Oh Lizzy I think that fall really did affect you. Not only has it affected your mind but the way you speak. I do not know of this Jane Austen you speak of, or this Sir Arnold. And I do lament telling you sister but we have no acquaintance by the name of Nagasaki. I think I should tell mama to call the doctor for you" Jane says with a very thick English accent while standing up from the bed with a concerned face.

I look at her and she's wearing a dress down to her ankles. She looks like she just stepped out a regency era movie.

Probably Lydia convinced her to be in one of her short films she's always making for YouTube. Lydia and her nerdy hobbies.

"Whoa, who you going to be this time? Abigail?" I ask

She furrows her eyebrows together "Lizzy I'm sorry to tell you but I do not comprehend what you are inquiring about."

I roll my eyes "you know Abigail from Pride and Prejudice?"

She still looks confused.

I sigh I don't know why Jane is acting like this "Darcy's Abigail, ring a bell?"

Her eyes light up, finally understanding what I'm trying to tell her.

"Oh! You wish for me to ring the bell so Hill can come and help you dress?"

I don't know what Jane is trying to do but she is annoying me. "Ugh ill just ask Lydia" I say standing up and hitting the cold floor.

Wait a minute. I have carpet in my room. I look around, what I use to think was my bedroom is now a bigger, weirder decorated room than what I have. It looks like a museum.

"Where are we Jane?" I ask turning to look at my concerned sister

"Oh dear sister, I honestly do think mama should call the doctor. Do you really not know where you are located at?"

I shake my head.

"This is our home" she says walking slowly towards me like if I was some person who was about to jump out of the building.

I laugh "Okay I get it you're trying to prank me. But I'm not that easy to prank. Ok where are the cameras?" I yell looking around the room. Pulling out drawers and looking behind plants.

"Lizzy stop it you are ill" Jane tells me, grabbing my hands and stopping me from my rampage.

I quickly shove Jane away and run down the stairs of this foreign house. Because I want answers. I just woke up in a strange place right after being shot in the chest and Jane thinks it's fun to throw me a prank, well ill show her what I think of that right after I get my answers of what happened to me. I know my other family members will inform me.

I run into what I guess is a hallway where my three sisters are huddled around a door looking through a keyhole all dressed the same way Jane was dressed.

What. The. Hell.

"Lydia" I say to my youngest sister, I know she would inform me of what's happening. She can't keep secrets at all. She looks up at me and starts giggling.

"Look kitty, Elizabeth is still in her nightgown. And she tells me I'm inappropriate" Lydia says with the same English accent as Jane

"What's happening here?" I ask ignoring her comment.

"Netherfield is lent at last!" she squeals.

Netherfield? As in _the_ Neitherfield? Pride and Prejudice Netherfield?

Oh I see where this is going. They're recreating Pride and Prejudice. Such a childish prank.

My mother comes running out of the room "Girls oh Girls, What joyous news! A Mr. Bingley is going to be at the ball tommorow is what your father has informed me!" my mother squeals.

"Oh this is pathetic!" I yell. They all turn to look at me. "This is the lamest prank I have ever seen. The acting is horrible and the dresses are terrible"

They all gasp.

"But I'll go with it" I continue "because I want to see who you picked to act the part of Darcy." And with that being said I leave them and head to my bedroom passing Jane who had changed to come in pursuit of me.

I close my door to my room, Leaving Jane behind me. This isn't so bad. It's like a vacation, my parents must have spent quite a lot of money in this prank. Maybe my mother found out about the pudding and this must be a way to get revenge on me. Oh well sucks for them since they are paying for an all paid expense trip vacation for me. Maybe this is some kind of Jane Austen Resorts I have heard about.

So cool.

The only thing I wonder is about my dream it felt so real. Oh well good thing it was a dream and not real.

I turn my head and spot a book in the floor. I quickly go and pick it up and find that it's my Pride and Prejudice book. I open it to the first encounter of Abigail with Darcy.

Tomorrow I will meet the actor who is portraying Darcy.

Tomorrow I know I will fan girl when I meet you Darcy. So prepare yourself pretend Darcy.

Prepare yourself to meet your ultimate fan.

* * *

**A/N:**

**Ok so this story is going to be updated only when I'm trying to avoid my Chores and or homework, or just because I'm stuck in my other story.**

**This will not affect the updates of my story One Cold Summer. **

**I will post a chapter of the story One Cold Summer either tomorrow or Friday.**

**Oh and this story isn't beta since my teacher still says I have terrible Grammar. So I'm going to practice my grammar with this story. So bare with me and my terrible spelling. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed and followed and favorite.**

**I love you guys!**


	3. Chapter 3

THIS ISINT A STORY UPDATE BUT PLEASE READ TO KNOW OF FURTHER UPDATES OF MY STORIES

Update Notice: So I've been extremely busy with work and studying…thank god spring break is coming. Anyways I've been running on 5 hours of sleep average going to sleep if I'm lucky at 12 and waking up at 6. Last night I didn't sleep at all because I decided to study, horrible decision since now I can hardly keep my eyes open and my eyes are red…a lady asked me if I was high….

So I don't know if the reason I'm making this decision is because of my lack of sleep or I'm just stressed out…probably both. So before I tell you guys about my decision I have to give you guys the backstory.

So I kind of have OCD. My friends would fight me and tell me I have a big OCD problem. I blame my parents for my genes…anyways so if I don't finish something my brain keeps me up at night. It's like an itch I can't scratch…it bothers me a lot. It's a flaw I guess; I'm a perfectionist to a fault.

So I was thinking like I don't have time to write I would put my story in hiatus. But like I mention before if I don't finish something I can't sleep at night. Plus I hate when I read a story and the story isn't finish. The first thing I think is that the author probably died that's why they never finished it….is that wrong of my part? Am I the only person who thinks that whenever they read an unfinished story? Please someone tell me I'm not the only one…if I am there's something wrong with me than, I should go to a psychologist for my pessimistic tendencies than. (I'm not pessimistic I'm actually quite optimistic to a fault…or so my sister says)

So my decision is that I'm going to delete my stories. I'll probably regret it tomorrow but right now my sleep deprived mind is telling me that this is a good decision. I'm just going to leave one story so I can have an excuse to give whenever my sister wants me to hang out with her, I'll just yell "IM WRITING LEAVE ME ALONE!"

My sister is a normal teenager who fangirls about artists and actors. So you can see the reason why I would avoid hanging out with her. I love her and I would soooo volunteer for her in the hunger games (if they existed). But even though I love her I'm completely different than her. The only thing that we have in common is our love for reading…we don't even look alike she's the girl every guy dreams about and I'm well…me (if I hear another person ask me if we have the same parents I'm going to scream)

So after much debate in my head last night I decided to keep the story One Cold Summer since it's the one I have more chapters in. Last night I was going to delete all my stories including One Cold Summer but that would just be mean. So I'm keeping One Cold Summer and deleting the rest.

But since you guys are the best I'm going to add a last chapter for this story to give it a conclusion since after One Cold Summer this is my story that has the most Chapters. By the time I put this update up all of my stories (excluding this one and One Cold Summer) will be deleted.

I'll probably have the last chapter for this story up today or tomorrow. And about my story One Cold Summer I will be updating it. I already gave my beta the next chapter and once she corrects all my horrible grammar I will be updating the story (My Beta really needs to be proclaimed a saint since her patience with me has been extraordinary) I will finish that story I won't leave it since you already know I hate leaving something unfinished.

I love you all and I hope you all understand my decision. Like I said I'll probably regret it tomorrow but right now I'm too tired to think clearly.

Los amo a todos,

Love you all,

Grace


End file.
